A Beautiful Mind
by Lisachan87
Summary: Hermione is completely unaware of her attraction to her mentor. But McGonnagall recognizes the sign of someone with a crush and tries to figure out how to deal with this "problem"…
1. Chapter 1

Summary:_ Hermione is completely unaware of her attraction to her mentor. But McGonnagall recognizes the sign of someone with a crush and tries to figure out how to deal with this "problem"…_

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend aka future wife Cassia. I love you more than anything.**

Hermione Jean Granger went to have her usual seat next to her Gryffindor comrades. The Great Hall was full of tired-looking students this Monday morning, all except Hermione who smiled towards her two best friends, looking like she had no trouble in the world.

"Morning boys" she greeted them and plucked two pieces of toast. Harry eyed her for a moment before answering. Ron looked like he hadn't heard her and continued to stuff his mouth with eggs, swallowing it down with large gulps of pumpkin juice.

Hermione reached for the kettle and poured up some tea. She glanced over at the staff table and saw her favorite teacher doing the exact same thing and smiled. Except Minerva was looking at her cup while pouring and since Hermione didn't it resulted in her cup being over-filled before Harry had the chance to blurt out.

"Hermione!" he bellowed and pulled out his wand just as Hermione gasped in pain from the steamy hot substance seeping through her stockings, burning her flesh.

"Merlin's pants what're you doing 'Mione?" Ron's voice could be heard and Hermione was too occupied to moan in pain to give him an angry look. Harry used scourgify to clean up the mess while Hermione stood up to go and get changed.

Of course this little incident had not gone unnoticed by Minerva who had watched with dread when her young pupil had spilled out her tea. Moments before she had felt the young womans eyes on her. She sighed to herself and finished her toast quickly. Standing up she glanced at her colleagues but none of them seemed to care much about what had happened.

"I will go check on Miss Granger" she said to Filius who nodded at her simply. She saw Severus looking at her and fought an urge to hex the man. He was probably going to mock her later about how she always tended to her "cubs", especially this one who seemed to demand more of her attention with each day.

Minerva sighed again as she approached the young woman who was currently standing at the top of the staircase seemingly cursing to herself thinking noone was near to listen.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione spun around at the sound of her mentors voice, her face somewhat blushed. She hoped the woman hadn't heard her colorful words just now.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine" She answered but noticed the sceptic look on Minerva who eyed her leg where her stocking had melted and now there was a nasty-looking burn there.

"That doesn't look too good. I believe a visit to the hospital wing is in order" Minerva spoke and peered at Hermione over her glasses who immediately began to squirm under the older witch's gaze.

"Yes maybe you're right. I'll see you in class. Thanks Professor" she spoke quickly and made her way towards the hospital wing, knowing her teacher was watching her leave.

Hermione hissed as Madame Pomfrey poured a seethrough, thick substance on her wound. She squirmed to get away from the pain but Pomfrey grabbed her shoulder keeping her still.

"Be still girl, if the potion touches any but your wound it'll make it a hundred times worse!"

Hermione didn't say anything but merely began to picture her whole leg covered in burns and that was enough to keep her still for the next minute or so.

"There, now don't remove this until three days and three nights has passed. And don't pour burning substances over yourself again you hear me?" Madame Pomfrey shook her head and sighed while she walked away, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione looked down at her leg. A bandage was covering her burned area. It looked slightly funny since she was still wearing her stockings underneath. With a flick of her wand she banned her stockings. There, now she didn't look like a freak.

She decided to skip breakfast and hang in the library until her class started. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that her first class today was Transfiguration. It was strange, this feeling… Hermione got a mental image of McGonnagall, her eyes gazing upon her intensely.. she felt her body get warm and she shivered violently. "_Am I in love with my teacher?"_ Hermione frowned as she took a seat at the back of the library. She hadn't brought a book, so she just sat there with her arms limp at her sides. _"I can't be, that's preposterous" _

A few first years had noticed her and stared at her, two of them giggling. Hermione slipped out of her trance and lifted an eyebrow while looking at them. It was enough to shut them up and they scurried off towards the exit.

Minerva let her gaze fall on the Gryffindor student sitting on the second row engrossed in her book. She had commanded them to read the first chapter (it wasn't long, only 35 pages) in order to understand the basics of becoming an animagi. She took the time to study her, wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind. Her behaviour had changed slightly since last year. Not only had she seemed to mature a lot, but she was different in another way. Minerva thought that the girl seemed fragile. She had seen the bandage on the young womans thigh, right below the hem of her skirt. Minerva didn't understand why the girl had not simply cast a cooling charm on herself. She was certain the girl knew of that spell.

Suddenly Hermione sneezed which caused the girl sitting next to her to jump in surprise. She muttered an apology and missed the look of amusement on Minerva's face. Why she found that amusing she wasn't sure of. She supposed it was the relief of knowing that Hermione was just like any other girl but she seemed to have caught a cold.

Except Hermione wasn't like other girls. That Minerva noticed every time she read one of her essays. They were always so detailed. Like she had poured her heart and soul into every sentence. It moved the older woman. She needed to protect such artistry, to protect her brilliance. Minerva's fear was that Hermione wouldn't be able to handle her intelligence. That she would strain herself. Burn out before she even had the chance to start her career.

As Hermione looked up and their eyes met Minerva was certain the young girl was going to break. She could feel it. Yet, she smiled. And Hermione smiled back, her brown eyes twinkling.

**Reviews are much appreciated.  
AN: I know I have other stories that are unfinished, I am trying to work on them but I am simply human and a perfectionist and I don't upload a chapter unless I am completey satisfied with it.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After three days and three nights had passed Hermione allowed herself to take the bandage off. She had considered doing it earlier because it annoyed her but she kept hearing Madame Pomfrey's reprimanding voice in her head and that stopped her from touching it. With a flick of her wand it was gone, just like she had banned her stockings three days before. The visible bump under them from the bandage was now gone. Today it was Thursday and she didn't have class until nine thirty. She decided to sit in the library since it was the only place where she could get some peace and quiet. She would've preferred the common room but the Gryffindors weren't exactly famous for being quiet.

The library was empty, as usual. She took her favorite seat at the back, this time prepared with a book. It was a muggle book in fact, that her parents had bought her before she left. She flipped the book open and soon was caught in the world of Virginia Woolf, about a woman that couldn't find peace no matter how hard she looked.

Minerva was strolling the halls, searching for her star student. In her hand she had a document, a very special document that had landed on her desk this morning. She had been utterly surprised and couldn't remember the last time someone had been given this opportunity except, well, herself. It was a scholarship for going abroad. Hermione was going to be able to study in any of the following countries: Australia, France, Germany or USA. It was entirely her choice. She would get her own room at the school, have free meals and free education plus a quite generous amount of money she could spend on whatever she wanted. Minerva felt deeply proud and couldn't help but wearing a big smile on her features, puzzling everyone she walked past.

Of course she couldn't help thinking about the consequences. Would Hermione even be willing to take this opportunity? She hoped so. It was her sixth year and if she did it meant she would study abroad during year seven. Though the war was upon them and Minerva had the strong feeling that Hermione wouldn't accept but rather stick to her best friends in the fight against Voldemort.

She found the brunette sitting at the back of the library, the older witch had noticed the girl sitting there frequently and assumed it was her favorite spot. She seemed to be engulfed by the book she was reading and Minerva took a moment to watch the girl. She was wearing her uniform but had left three buttons undone, her hair was loose and hanging down her shoulders. It had gotten quite long throughout the years.

"Ahem"

Hermione looked up, her eyes clouded, her mind still in the book. It took her a second before her mind registered the sight of her Professor standing in front of her with a parchment in her hand, looking as if she wanted to say something important. Hermione instantly felt nervous. Was it one of her essays? Had she left an important part out? She put down her book and feared the worst.

"How can I help you Professor?" She used her most polite tone and gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to join me in my office for some tea?" Minerva asked to Hermione's surprise who answered hesitantly.

"Yes.. of course. When?" For some reason she felt her body get hot and butterflies started growing in her stomach.

"How about now?" Minerva raised an eyebrow, waiting for the young girls response. Hermione took in the delicate sight and swallowed hard.

"Certainly" She shoved her book in her bag quickly and followed Minerva. The other students eyes followed them curiously as they walked through the corridor. Hermione hoped they wouldn't get the wrong idea and hurried up to walk next to her teacher instead of behind her.

"Good idea" Minerva commented. "We wouldn't want them to think you're getting reprimanded"

"Well.. I don't really care what other people think about me" Hermione said full of confidence but knew that wasn't entirely true. Minerva smirked at the comment and peered at her student from the corner of her eye.

"Neither do I" she responded as she held the door open for Hermione to enter her office. Hermione had been there a few times and she always felt comfortable there, safe.

"Have a seat dear" She heard Minerva speak and quickly sat down in the elegant sofa, her hands clasped in front of her.

Minerva conjured two cups and a kettle and poured the tea by hand. Hermione followed the older witch's movements and fought an urge to gasp when their fingers touched as she handed her the cup. Minerva stilled for a moment and looked at her and Hermione saw something flash in her eyes, it was very brief but it was there. It made her even more nervous.

"So, why I am here?" She tried to sound as casual as possible but failed at hiding the nervousness in her voice.

"No need to fidget" Minerva reassured her and handed her the parchment. As Hermione started to read her expression changed from curious, to puzzled and in the end she just looked up at Minerva, her face unreadable. It was not what Minerva had expected.

"Is something wrong Miss Granger?" Minerva asked, her eyes focused on hers.

"No.. I just don't know what to say. I am entirely surprised" Hermione spoke weakly and Minerva understood it must've come as a shock.

"Well this is a very rare opportunity as I assume you are already aware of" Minerva began. "Not many students have received this parchment since I started working here, well none actually, except You-know-who"

Hermione kept looking at her for a full minute without saying anything. An awkward silence erupted between them and Minerva was thoroughly confused.

"Aren't you happy?"

Rolling the parchment Hermione stood up, her gaze falling to the floor.

"I can't accept this, I'm sorry"

She placed the parchment on the sofa and without saying another word she left, leaving a very puzzled Minerva.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I will update soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_This chapter is angsty. You can expect a lot of angst in this story, perhaps I should change the category. Also, thank you to all who reviewed, I was very glad to get such nice response. I'd also like to inform you English is not my native language. I might write something that is entirely wrong but don't be afraid to correct me, how else will I learn?_

_On with the story. _

Hermione slumped down on her bed, her chest feeling heavy. She kept seeing the disappointed look on Minerva's face in front of her and it made her insides burn. As soon as she had realized what was written on that document she had felt her heart sink. She knew refusing it was a stupid thing to do, and she wondered if maybe she had taken her decision too quickly. She should at least have kept the parchment. Sighing she laid down and buried her face into the pillow. Closing her eyes she heard footsteps nearing. The door was opened and Hermione feigned sleep.

"Hermione what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

Ginny's voice echoed in the room and Hermione fluttered her eyes open, all of a sudden feeling sleepy. She sat up slowly and fixed the duvet while speaking.

"Not until half an hour. I was just taking a nap. Didn't sleep too well" She debated whether to tell her friend about what the Ministry had offered her but decided in the end not to. She would probably just tell her she was a loon not to take the offer.

"Are you okay? You look… " Ginny didn't finish the sentence but merely looked at Hermione who was now adjusting her shirt.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Let's go" She pulled her friend by the arm and they left the dormitory.

That night Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her future, about the upcoming war, about Minerva. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint her, she wanted her to be proud of her, to be impressed by her. _Why do I need her approval so badly? _Hermione thought and deep inside of her she knew why. But the main part of her was not willing to accept the truth. She was torn. She wanted to do everything to make Minerva proud of her but on the other hand she couldn't imagine not being in the castle for her seventh year. She would miss her so badly…

It was only October so far and she knew that Dumbledore and Harry was searching for ways to defeat Voldemort but she wasn't sure exactly what was going on on that front. She wished she could just be a normal student and not have to think about such things. _Honestly, who expects a seventeen year old to defeat the most powerful wizard of all times anyway? It's ridiculous. _She rolled over in her bed and faced the moon illuminating her face making it appear ghost-like. She had no doubt Harry would eventually do it but she couldn't understand how. Right now it seemed an impossible task.

Since the beginning of the term she had begun to drift apart from her friends. She wasn't sure exactly how or why but she felt constantly lonely even when surrounded by them. It was seldomly that she laughed or expressed happiness in some way other than the occasional smile which she usually produced because it was expected of her. Also the last year she had begun to realize that she was different. While the other girls in her class mostly talked about which boys they wanted to shag Hermione mostly focused on her books and couldn't understand what the fuss was about. Once Parvati had nudged her when they were in the Great Hall because one of the "hot" guys from Ravenclaw had walked by. She had whispered something about not minding getting into his trousers and Hermione had felt appalled by the thought and had only responded with a grunt.

She wondered if her classmates knew she was .. like that. She couldn't even bring herself to think the word, so much for Gryffindor bravery. The clock chimed three times announcing that it was too late for such deep thoughts. But how could she soothe her mind enough to fall asleep? She tried counting sheep but after she passed fifty she understood it wasn't going to help. Hermione's thoughts drifted back to that morning when she had been sitting in the sofa opposite from Minerva and their fingers had brushed against each other. She felt her body go warm when she thought about her and usually when this happened she would push her thoughts away and think about something else. But this time she couldn't hold back the images that insisted on taking place in her mind. She saw Minerva wearing her usual emerald robes, but her hair was down, her long curls flowing down her shoulder. She was smiling towards her seductively causing Hermione to blush. Minerva closed the distance between them and kissed Hermione passionately, who let out a moan and kissed her back with fervour. The images became more vivid and Hermione felt her hand began to drift to her neither regions. Minerva was now caressing her outside of her robes.

_No_.

Her hand stopped. She couldn't do this, she wouldn't. It was entirely inappropriate. Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall. Picking up her wand from the nightstand she cast a silence charm and began to sob violently. What was wrong with her? This was totally disgusting. Who thinks of their much, much older teacher in such a way? Hermione didn't stop crying until the first rays of sunshine had appeared. Three hours before class she fell asleep from exhaustion.

As the classroom began to fill with students Minerva immediately noticed something. Hermione was not present. She scanned the room for the brunette and instantly felt worried. Potter and Weasley was sitting at the back, apparently equally surprised by their friends absense as she saw Harry lift his eyebrows when their eyes connected.

"Does anyone know where Miss Granger is?" her Scottish brogue was even more evident when it held a hint of worry. Nobody answered. Minerva didn't know what to do. This was a first. Hermione was never late or absent from her classes, or from any class as far as she knew. Something must have happened.

"Well, she was still sleeping when I left the dormitory an hour ago" Lavender exclaimed while twirling her hair, her eyes focused on her finger. Minerva felt a sudden desire to slap the girl.

"And why, Miss Brown did you not wake her?" She almost yelled and noticed how everyone stiffened in their seats, everyone except Lavender who just shrugged.

"Not my problem if she decides to sleep in. Besides she wasn't sleeping all night I think"

Choosing to focus on her worry rather than her anger towards Lavender's indifference she instructed the class to finish their reading and answering the questions on the last page before she left the classroom in a hurry.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully when a familar voice entered her dream. She was lying on a red velvet sofa, a familiar scent reaching her nose and she mumbled.

"You smell good…"

Minerva was taken aback by the comment that left the young Gryffindors mouth and her hand froze an inch from her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat and she hesitated for another second before placing her hand on Hermione's naked shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Miss Granger, wake up" Her voice was unusually soft, as if trying to wake a sleeping baby.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Minerva could see the shock displayed in her eyes, quickly being replaced by embarrassment. She took a step back allowing the girl some space.

"Oh my God" Hermione spluttered out, quickly tossing the covers aside. Feeling ashamed by Minerva seeing her in only her nightwear (which consisted of a tank top and a pair of boxers) she quickly pulled it back over herself again.

"I will wait for you in the common room" Minerva said friendly and left Hermione to get ready. Hermione tried to shove away the thoughts of how incredibly embarrassing this was and focused on changing into her uniform. She wanted to take a shower but had to skip that luxury for today. Grabbing her bag from the hook next to her bed she ran out and down the stairs where she found Minerva waiting for her. She was standing next to the portrait hole, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and followed her teacher through the portrait hole, meanwhile thinking why she hadn't simply gone back to the classroom. She would find out soon the reason to why Minerva had stayed. In fact it was obvious to her immediately as the older witch opened her mouth.

"So what troubled you enough to keep you from sleeping?" Minerva kept her gaze in front of her, determined not to look at the girl, knowing it could make her feel uncomfortable. Hermione was surprised by her question and tried to figure out what to say. She decided on telling the truth but skipping the part where she had fantasized about her mentor and almost doing the unthinkable.

"I kept thinking about my future. About the war" She hoped that answer would be satisfying and she exhaled in relief when Minerva nodded in understanding.

"Yes we are all concerned about that" She responded and chose her next words carefully.

"Hermione, I hope you don't think I am disappointed in you"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. How was that possible? She frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"That's good" she said as they stopped in front of the door to the classroom. Looking into Minerva's eyes she saw a mixture of worry and something else. Hermione felt a deep sadness within her and forced herself to look away.

"But I am" she said and opened the door.

Minerva was dumbstruck. She kept standing at the same spot for a full minute even after Hermione had gone inside. Eventually she got out of her state of shock and braced herself. This was not going to be easy.

_I know that it probably wouldn't be the Ministry handing out scholarships but I don't know what other institution would.  
How do you think the story is progressing? Any ideas of where I should take it?_

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The lesson went slowly and it felt like forever until Hermione could gather her things and leave the classroom. She hadn't dared to look at her teacher during the whole time but merely stared at her desk wishing she could just apparate back into the comfort of her bed. Minerva had a strange feeling inside of her that only seemed to increase when she tried to get eyecontact with Hermione but failing each time. The girl kept focusing on her desk and Minerva felt sorry for her, she was undoubtly embarrassed by the situation and her earlier state in the presense of her teacher.

Harry and Ron walked up to their friend in the corridor and Hermione felt Harry place a hand on her right shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"What's up 'Mione? You've been looking down lately" he said his voice full of concern. Hermione gave him something that was supposed to be a reassuring smile but it ended up as a grimace instead.

"I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep"

"Yeah we sort of noticed" Ron said and smiled at her friendly.

"Is something bothering you? Because you can talk to us" Harry continued. Hermione sighed. They just wouldn't let it go would they? She looked at the pair that were now standing in front of her, both of them entirely focused on her. She felt bad she couldn't be honest with them, but there was no way on earth she would tell them the reason to why she was acting like this.

"There is something that's bothering me. I wish I could allow myself to tell you… but this one I have to fight on my own. Thanks though guys"

Hermione squeezed Harry's arm friendly and patted Ron's shoulder. Then she walked away leaving the two boys staring after her.

"D'you reckon it's a boy?" Ron asked worriedly, his hands digging deep into his pockets as they walked towards the entrance. Next class was Herbology and even though Professor Sprout was probably the kindest of all teachers she could be close to scary when a student was late for class.

"Dunno" Harry answered but he had a slight feeling it was something of the sorts. Anyway he respected Hermione and wouldn't push her to tell anything if she didn't want to. It didn't keep him from wondering though.

"Maybe it's that guy.. McLaggen?" Ron kept naming several boys from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw while Harry's thoughts drifted from his friend to more pressing matters, such as his meeting with Dumbledore tonight.

The pub was more crowded than usual and Hermione had to squeeze herself through a bunch of fifth years to get to an available table, the contents of her glass almost tipping over. She had agreed on going to Hogsmeade with her favorite boys but silently regretted it as soon as she had stepped into the pub. Placing her butterbeer on the table with a clunk she pulled out a chair to sit down. Ron took a seat next to her, a bit too close for her comfort. He had gotten more clingy the last couple of days, always sticking near her and not letting her out of sight. It was very annoying and she knew she had to have to talk to him about it. When he placed his hand on her leg she took it and gently pushed it away. Ron gave her an indignant look but didn't say anything. She took a swig of the butterbeer and felt the sweet liquid hit her tongue, the warmt from it spreading throughout her body. It was quite nice but she secretly wished she could have a glass of firewhisky instead. Or a bottle.

"Proffesor Slughorn has invited me to dinner tonight" Harry confessed and a faint blush spread on his face. He knew his redheaded friend wasn't gonna take that well.

"Wonderful. I hope he doesn't try anything with you" Ron answered, a smile playing on his lips, amused by his own answer. Harry laughed, an absurd image forming in his mind.

"He probably just wants to know everything about my private life, which I'm not going to share" He continued while adjusting his glasses.

"What have you been up to these days? You always try to avoid us" Ron's question was directed to Hermione and sounded harscher than usual which Hermione guessed was because of her refusing his touch earlier. _Prat. _

"I told you I don't want to talk about it Ron" Hermione took another sip of her beer and continued. "Besides shouldn't you know you've been stalking me this whole week"

Ron's face turned redder than a tomato when he realised she had noticed. He thought he had been discrete. Clearing his throat he changed the subject and him and Harry began discussing the latest Quidditch game where a Chaser had been hit so badly he wouldn't be able to walk for a month.

Hermione took the time to survey the pub, noticing the Parvati twins and Lavender sitting at the table next to them, the latter ogling Ron like she was starving and he was a piece of meat. Scrunching her nose in disgust her gaze shifted so that her eyes landed on a familar figure on the other side of the room. Long, slender fingers were wrapped around a glass of, undoubtly firewhisky as Hermione recognized the deep auburn color. She kept staring at Minerva not noticing when Harry asked her a question.

"Hermione?"

He moved his head to see what she was staring at and didn't see anything in particular. Just a few of the teachers sitting in the corner, and a bunch of Slytherins on the other side. Professor McGonnagall was seated in the far corner and she was looking at him. _No wait._ His eyes moved to Hermione and then back to McGonnagall, and then back to Hermione again.

"Er, Ron did you wanna go to Zonko's?" He finished his butterbeer in two gulps and hoped his friend would take the bait. He felt utterly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Yeah sure mate"

Hermione saw them both standing up and raised her eyebrows questioningly. She wasn't used to them leaving her, it was usually the other way around.

"You guys leaving?" She asked, secretly happy to be left alone but put on her best "disappointed" look.

"Yeah we're off to Zonko's. Join us when you're finished?" Harry said and nodded towards her still half full glass that she was holding firmly as if she was afraid she would spill it at any moment.

"Sure" She gave them a smile and looked out the window. The sky was a dull grey and rain was to be expected this afternoon. The gold and red leaves left an imprint on her mind and she felt herself become as gloomy as the weather. Resting her chin in her palm she started a staring contest with a stray cat that was perched on a rock just outside. It was grey and held some resemblance to another feline she was familiar with. She just couldn't get away from her it seemed.

"May I sit down?"

Minerva's voice had a powerful effect and Hermione almost jumped in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Minerva apologized.

Hermione looked up to see her eyes twinkling and a small smile playing on her lips.

"Professor. No worries. Please" Hermione gesticulated for the older witch to take the seat in front of her but to her surprise Minerva sat down next to her. She didn't mind, not in the least. A cozy feeling spread in her and she had to fight the urge to lean in to the other woman, to inhale the wonderful scent of her. _Damn I'm in deep_ she scolded herself but felt less of the agony that had been steadily growing this year. She wished it could just stay like this, no worries.

"Awful weather" Minerva commented and also participated in the staring contest with the cat that hadn't moved. It was licking its paws but its eyes were focused on the pair on the other side of the window.

"Indeed" Hermione felt silly, not finding anything intellectual to say. However she felt it wasn't expected of her and felt content with just sitting there, close to the one she was steadily falling in love with.

After twenty minutes of chit-chatting about this and that Minerva jumped up, apologizing.

"Oh dear I was supposed to meet with Albus at 3 o clock, excuse me Miss Granger. I hope to see you in class on Monday" She excused herself and left quickly, her robes billowing behind her. Hermione frowned, why wouldn't she show up in class? Shrugging to herself she got up too and left the noisy pub. God she hated crowds.

The air was chilly and she wrapped her scarf tighter around herself. She could see her Professor walking in the distance and kicked a pile of leaves, the maple leaves sticking to her boots. She had completely forgotten about meeting her friends at Zonko's and walked back to the castle, only realising it after she had stepped into the entrance hall. _They will get tired of you. They will abandon you Hermione, getting sick of your behaviour and you always avoiding them_. No, they won't. They would never abandon me. Hermione's voices kept her head full and she realised how awkward it would be would anyone read her thoughts.

Monday morning she was prepared for class, this time setting an alarm at six o' clock. During the whole class she found it hard to stop looking at Minerva. _She must think I'm schizo._

Minerva felt some of the anxiety drip away as she noticed Hermione being more relaxed. Her heart seemed lighter for some reason. Perhaps she had been mistaken, perhaps Hermione's troubles was not what she had anticipated. Strangely enough that thought saddened her. It was always nice to be fancied, even if it was by someone decades younger, and of the same sex. A student, even. All of a sudden it hit her. It was like a meteor hitting her square in the chest and she winced and stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, her young pupils eyeing her curiously wondering what could have possibly caused this interruption.

Big hazel brown eyes were staring at her and she felt her body go numb. _Blimey._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes Minerva just realised she has feelings for her young cub:) But will she do anything about it?  
Please review as it spurs me to keep writing. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys sorry for the late update. This chapter is sort of **M** categorized. So don't read if you don't like that=P_

November came and Hermione found herself taking refuge in the library more often than before. This day had been particularly stressful, with both Harry and Ron asking her to help with their Potion's essay when she herself still hadn't finished it. Hermione was currently trying to correct Ron's essay, yes trying because the imbecille had misspelled at least one word in every sentence, resulting in her needing almost two hours just for his essay. The sunset cast a beautiful warm glow on her features, making her look even more beautiful. Her brown locks appeared golden and on the outside she looked troublefree, there was no sign of the war that was raging inside of her.

The weather had been treacheurous the last few weeks, it had been windy and the rain seemed like it would never stop pouring down, causing most students to hang in their common rooms. Today they had been blessed with sunshine but Hermione took no notice.

It was impossible for her to stay in the common rooms for more than ten minutes at a time, she was certain she would get hearing impaired if she stayed any longer. Hermione was also getting more and more worried about Harry. His lack of strength during classes and his everlasting look of despair made everyone wonder about the boy's well being. Meanwhile his scar was hurting more than ever. She had expressed her worry for him numerous times and how important it was not to let Voldemort inside his mind but he didn't seem to take it as seriously.

Occlumensy was difficult, she knew that but it was of great importance and would ensure not only his but all of their safety. If Voldemort found out about the Horcruxes they might as well give up now. Harry had told her and Ron about it two nights previously and Hermione's heart had sank. How were they supposed to find all these objects?

The positive thing about it was that it kept her from thinking about a certain someone. Of course her feelings hadn't diminished, they had actually increased over the past few weeks but she found she could handle it better now. She wouldn't freeze and start sweating every time that person spoke to her, she was getting good at disguising her feelings. Surprisingly Minerva and her had not spoken privately in over a week. She didn't know why but their occasional meetings had ceased and Hermione guessed it was due to them both being busy, especially Minerva who could often be seen running through the halls, clutching several documents and papers to her chest.

Her mind drifted back to her class a few weeks ago when something unusual had occured. Minerva had just started telling them the plans for the lesson when suddenly she stopped, her expression changing from focused to momentarilly confused. Normally Hermione would've been surprised. But this time she was not only surprised but completely taken aback. Minerva's eyes were focusing on her rather intently. Hermione had blinked, wondering what the older witch could possibly be thinking about although she had an idea.

After that Hermione began to wonder if her Proffessor didn't feel something for her after all. Images began to form in her mind, of Minerva kissing her, holding her, touching her.. She was no longer focused on Ron's essay, her pen held in mid-air and her mouth half open she was staring into nothing, completely engrossed in her forbidden fantasy.

She felt her cheeks redden and her body becoming hot and she licked her lips unconsciously, the images becoming more and more vivid, clothes were being torn, their bodies entwined, Minerva was moaning, her body glistening with sweat from their wild love-making. She flexed the muscles in her thighs and grinded them together, stimulating her clit. Her pen dropped from her fingers and her hand slowly found its way towards her aching sex. Rubbing herself over her jeans she slipped out a moan and reality hit her; she was in the library at Hogwarts touching herself while fantasizing about her much older teacher. However that thought only spurred her and she rubbed herself harder feeling already close to climax. Noone was in sight and she was at the back as usual and would hear if someone approached. Closing her eyes was dangerous but she did it anyway and soon a familiar feeling began to grow in her stomach. She imagined Minerva using her tongue on her and that was enough to send her over, her body seizing and her hips grinding on the chair. Stiffling the moan that wanted to escape her mouth was the hardest. Instead she repeated Minerva's name over and over in her head.

Looking up she was glad to see she was still alone but then shame and embarrassment washed over her. Swallowing hard she gathered the things on the table and left. Hermione was thankful that the wizarding world didn't use such things as surveillance cameras. Horrifying images began to take place in her mind, the video being put on the internet for everyone to see. 'Oh my god, that was so.. not good' she thought and spotted Harry and Ron further down the hall, feeling her cheeks reddening.

But before she had the chance to join them a familiar scent came over her before she felt someone crashing into her. Well actually she had crashed into someone.

"Oh dear, Miss Granger you ought to look where you're going"

Minerva had almost toppled over and was holding on to her hat, eyeing her student up and down. She looked very flushed, like she'd been running for miles.

"Forgive me Professor" Hermione felt her desire beginning to build again upon seeing the person of her fantasies. She knew she was blushing like hell and had no idea what the older witch would think.

"Are you alright? You look a bit feverish" Minerva asked concerned and without warning she placed her palm on Hermione's forehead, feeling her temperature.

"A bit hot" she proclaimed and noticed how the girl's eyes were suddenly big as plates. She looked as though she was going to faint.

Hermione held onto her bag more tightly prepared to run. Minerva was making her feel utterly uncomfortable, if she kept touching her like that she couldn't be responsible for what happened.

"I'm fine, really, I just.. " Hermione trailed off looking into the deep green eyes of Minerva and then suddenly she spun around and ran towards the stairs, back to where she had come from.

Minerva raised both of her eyebrows and watched as the girl fleed from her. Perhaps there was something after all. She looked at her hand that had touched Hermione's skin and felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron had witnessed the whole scene from a distance and only Harry was smart enough to understand what was going on. Ron had kept frowning, wondering why Hermione didn't just leave to join them.

"I always knew those two had this 'special' relationship.. but it's becoming weird dontcha think?" Ron asked his best friend who didn't know what to say. Harry ran his hand through his hair and scratched his neck thinking how to formulate his answer.

"I think they've got some issues they need to solve mate. Just leave them to it" He said in the end and hoped his redheaded friend would settle with that.

_Sorry it's a short chapter I'll make it up to you!  
btw should i change this story to M?_

_Reviews make my day=)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this story is now officially M. Also I promised I would make it up to you so here is a ... pretty nice chapter.**  
_Oh and I want to thank everyone for your lovely reviews, you should know it makes me ridiculously happy when I see I have new ones, so keep reviewing!=) *sends lots of love*_

Hermione began to feel like eleven again when she quickly slipped into one of the cubicles in the ladies bathroom, making sure it was locked by casting a charm. She stood there allowing herself to breathe while the scene from earlier kept repeating like a video in her head. What on earth was she doing? Is this why they say 'hormonal teenagers'? Because Hermione couldn't control her body temperature which kept rising all of a sudden in the wrong situations. She covered her face in her hands and shook her head slowly, the anxiety dripping into all of her veins.

"No,no,no why did I do that? I'm so .. " She whispered her thoughts aloud and wondered if perhaps she was going mad. That would be quite the headline, she would make Rita Skeeter's day, or year for that matter.

Sitting down on the porcelain lid she wondered if maybe she should talk to someone about this. It was becoming unbearable and what she did in the library more than proved that she was not the Hermione Granger she used to be. 'I am Hermione effing loony Granger' Her thoughts kept distracting her so she didn't hear when the door to the bathrooms opened.

"Hermione, you in here?" Harry's familiar voice reached her ears and she felt both relieved and distressed to hear it.

A few seconds passed when she held her breath.

"Yea" Her voice sounded so petite it caught Harry by surprise and he wondered if she had been crying. He walked over to the cubicle where her voice had sounded and knocked on it softly.

"Can you open the door?"

"Yea"

Harry waited but didn't hear the sound from the lock being opened. He frowned impatiently.

"Like, today?" He asked again.

"It's open"

Trying the handle he found out it was indeed open and he saw Hermione sitting with her knees up, her wand in her right hand. Putting two and two together he felt a sudden admiration for his friend.

"You know wordless magic?"

The look on his face was enough to make Hermione laugh. She chuckled softly at his sheepish look, it was endearing.

"What are you doing here Harry? This is the girls bathroom, if Minerva finds out…"

"Minerva? Hermione what's up with you and her anyway?" Harry decided to go straight to the point. It was after all the reason to why he had followed her here, leaving a slightly irritated Ron. Hermione's lips disappeared as they became a thin line, making her strikingly alike to her Professor.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was meant to be intimidating but Harry did not back away. He had enough material for this case.

"Are you in love with her?"

Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's green ones looking him in the eyes for the first time since he'd decided to disturb her in her agony.

"It's that obvious is it?" She sighed, defeated.

Harry didn't respond but averted his gaze to the floor.

"Ron is suspecting something. So far he doesn't know exactly what it is, but even he isn't thick enough not to realize it soon"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed again. She hadn't even thought about him and what his reaction would be. Another problem added to the already existing ones. And this one was going to be tough solving.

"I think you should talk to him. He talks about you all the time" Harry kept on going, telling her of all the things Ron had said, meanwhile the color in Hermione's face steadily faded until she was almost without any.

"Ok, ok! I'll talk to him!" She interrupted Harry's monologue and got up, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for caring" She spoke into his ear and walked away.

Harry pondered if maybe he had only managed to make everything worse but was interrupted in his thoughts when the door was opened again revealing a girl with dirty blonde hair and radish earrings, Luna Lovegood. The only girl that would not show surprise by seeing Harry standing in the girls bathroom.

"Oh hello Harry. Are you lost?" She asked in her usual dreamy voice while taking a few steps towards him. He responded by chuckling nervously and bolting through the door, looking sheepish for the second time that day.

Hermione slumped down on her bed, her whole body feeling heavy with guilt. Had she lead him on? She didn't think so but apparently that's what Ron had accused her of. It had been quite a wild discussion. Hermione tried hard not to let the building tears escape her eyes, she didn't want to cry for him. But he had said some pretty nasty things about her sexuality and even about Minerva. That had caused her to cast a jinx on him, he would probably be limping for the rest of the week. She had felt good about it for the moment but the sadness soon washed over her again. The fact that she still had a crush on her mentor was beginning to take its toll on her. 'Maybe I should just walk up to her and kiss her, bet that would blow her away' she thought but instantly pushed away the ridiculous idea. There was no way Minerva had feelings for her beyond that of friendship.

No way.

Minerva rubbed her temples trying to ease some of her building headache. Her desk was covered in stacks of papers and the latest invoice was currently neatly unfolded in front of her. The cost for running this school was something she didn't like to discuss, it was a fairly large amount. A really big amount actually. Sometimes the money from their funds would come in late and Minerva was forced to use money from her own pocket. It didn't bother her that much, she wasn't poor, on the contrary. No, what bothered her was the fact that her other staff members sometimes didn't get their, parts of it or all of it, monthly salary in time. They always reassured her it was no trouble but since she was the deputy she felt as if it was her fault, even though it wasn't.

Giving up on the muggle way to ease her headache she got up from her seat and walked to her private quarters in search for a potion. She cursed the blasted white bearded man for always being away from the school leaving her to do his work. They usually shared this work-load but now she had to do all of it herself.

Tipping the bottle she allowed the musky scented liquid to run down her throat. She grimaced from the bitter taste which she always did when taking this potion and left it on the table. It was getting close to midnight, deciding that sleep would do her well she conjured a fresh set of night robes and changed quickly. Tucking herself into bed she slipped out a moan of content. Yes, sleeping would be wonderful.

Hermione was only wearing her pyjama when she knocked on the door to her Proffessors room. The thick oak door prevented her from hearing any movement on the other side and she assumed that Minerva was already asleep. Just as she was about to leave the door opened, revealing a tired looking Minerva, however she still looked incredibly sexy to Hermione who immediately blushed.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here? It's way past curfew" She said but opened the door a bit more allowing the younger witch to see that she was wearing her night clothes. A night gown stopping mid-thigh. _Mmmm.._

"I'm aware of that Professor but I really need to talk to you" Hermione pleaded and Minerva didn't hesitate for a second, she opened the door wide and ushered her in.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Well.. I've been feeling rather feverish lately.. " Hermione began but was interrupted.

"Then I suggest you go see Madame Pomfrey my dear" Minerva said as she also noticed what Hermione was wearing. A pair of white, slightly baggy but comfortable pants and a light pink tank top. Apparently the fever didn't apply to her chest since she could see the young womans erect nipples through her shirt. The sight made Minerva's mouth water and her legs felt like jelly.

Hermione took a few steps until she was right in front of her and their eyes met. She was careful not to drop their eyecontact as she grabbed Minerva by the wrist, forcing her closer. Shocked, Minerva almost yelled.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

But her young student didn't seem to care to answer, instead she placed a hand on Minerva's neck and forced their lips together. Minerva protested by backing away but Hermione kept holding onto her until she finally gave in causing the brunette to moan, pleased with her success. She backed Minerva into the desk never leaving contact with her lips.

"Hermione.. please.." Minerva felt herself becoming wet and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, their bodies crashing together. Hermione's hands seemed to want to cover every part of her body and Minerva's moans increased when she felt one hand slip into her underwear. Hermione was dragging one finger teasingly over her, while smirking at her blushing and needy Professor..

Feeling the sun rays hitting her square in the face Minerva turned around in her bed, groaning from the fact it was already morning. Then suddenly she remembered something.. a dream. As the memories came back she sat up straight, her breathing getting quicker and quicker until she was on the brink of hyperventilating. She had had a sex dream about Hermione, about her student. A rather dirty one as well. Minerva closed her eyes, wondering how she would be able to face Hermione again without feeling guilty and like she had robbed her of something precious. Tossing her bedcovers aside she quickly went into the bathroom and flicked her wand. At once the three taps were turned on and warm water was steadily flowing into the large bathtub, creating bubbles on the surface. Minerva shrugged her night wear off and hopped into the tub, eager to wash away the guilt. After a few minutes of cooling off (well.. sort of) she felt a bit better. It was after all nothing but a dream. It didn't have to mean anything.

The images of Hermione's face and body came flooding back and she unwillingly moaned, the sound coming off much louder in the bathroom. Gasping at her own reaction she sank her head under the water, a desperate attempt to rid herself of the memories of her moaning student, her soft lovely chest..

_TBC_

**Disappointed it was just a dream?;) Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all the reviews! I don't know how long this story will be but not more than ten chapters. I'm going abroad next tuesday and I'll be gone for nearly 3 months but I'll try to finish this story before I leave._

Hermione cast one last glance at her Professor before she left the classroom. The woman was already on her way, careful to avoid eye-contact with the brunette that had looked at her abnormally often during the class. She wasn't a fool. She knew how Hermione felt, she had known all along, but she hadn't anticipated for her feelings to be reciprocated. Minerva's nerves were constantly on fire, she could hardly sit still and the chaos in her mind was greater than before.

She decided to have lunch alone in her quarters, not bearing the loud and crowded hall. Well the truth was she couldn't bear to see Hermione. Every cell in her felt like it was on fire and wanted to scream everytime her eyes fell on her. She was so beautiful. Summoning one of the house elves Minerva asked for strong coffee and salmon sandwishes. She had first years after lunch, Slytherins and Gryffindors. Absolutely marvelous.

"Here you are Madame" The house elf squeaked as a plate appeared on her dining table along with a large mug of steaming black coffee.

"Thank you Enid"

Minerva lifted the mug to her mouth and carefully sipped the hot liquid. Since she had that dream last night her mind kept drifting off to a certain Gryffindor and there was little she could do about it. It was utterly wrong and she hated herself for having these thoughts. _Well,__this__secret__will__die__in__the__grave__with__me_. Minerva sighed. There was no way in all the wizards lifetimes that she would ever act on her feelings, so much was certain. She just had to stand a few more months and then she'd be gone.

Minerva suddenly found herself choking on the coffee and she coughed repeatedly while cursing inwardly. Placing the cup on the table she went to the bathroom but caught the sight of her own reflection in the mirror in the hallway. She stopped and looked at herself, surprised to see her face lined with such sadness. Her emerald eyes were dull and the image of a dead fish came to her mind. A dead catfish.

Harry and Ron were in a wild discussion about Ginny's new love interest and neither of them noticed when Hermione left her seat, her food barely touched. She couldn't stand these morons, only talking about two subjects; girls and quidditch. She found neither particularly interesting (well she liked girls but it was annoying to hear boys talk about them) and today seemed like one of those days where she just had to get away from everything. It was chilly outside so she drew her cloak tighter around herself and wandered towards the soon to be frozen lake. She wondered how the giant squid survived during the winters when the lake was entirely frozen but then remembered it wasn't reliant on oxygen.

Sitting down on the ground she took out an empty parchment and pencil and began to doodle various things. She wasn't exactly an artist but she enjoyed scribbling down her thoughts and sometimes making little drawings next to them. Realizing it was colder than she thought Hermione reached for her wand in her robes to cast a warming spell. Only her pocket was empty. Frowning she kept searching her pocket as though she would find it in the corner until she gave up and panic started to settle in. She had left her wand somewhere. She was frozen for a moment in shock before she stood up and ran towards the castle. Entering the door she realized she must've left it in the Great Hall and sprinted towards it, almost knocking over students who gave her annoyed looks.

"Ugh, look at them, it's disgusting" Ron expressed his opinion about Ginny and the boy that was currently snogging her, for the third time in one minute when he noticed Hermione running towards them, looking as though judgement day was here. Feeling his mood becoming even worse he hollered at her.

"What's got your pants on fire? Or skirt I should say" He added and nodded towards her.

Immediately she began to search around for something, bending down to look at the floor, almost pushing people off their seats as she struggled to find her wand. Meanwhile people were giving her odd looks. She sighed and leant in to whisper to Harry and Ron who had like the others participated in "staring at the crazy Gryffindor girl".

"Have you seen my wand?"

Ron piped up. She should've known.

"You can't find your wand? That's hilarious!" He exclaimed loud enough for everyone at the table to hear and became beet red when Hermione gave him the deadliest glare she could conjure. Stomping off, deciding that her wand must be someplace else, she gave deadly glares to anyone who dared to look at her.

Minerva opened up the journal and sighed in irritation when she realized she'd left her reading glasses in the Transfigurations classroom. Using accio she waited but heard a small thump as they crashed into the closed door. Getting up she opened the door and picked up her glasses. As she stood up her eyes fell on the desk where Hermione was usually seated and she noticed something extraordinary. She walked up slowly until she could pick up the long, thin object, the wood smooth against her fingers. Hermione's wand. This was the first time she held it. Feeling a sudden urge to cast a spell she aimed it towards her broken glasses.

"Reparo"

They were immediately repaired and Minerva felt a tingle in her stomach from excitement. Students leaving their wand behind happened on rare occasions, usually by first years. But this was a skilled and experienced sixth year, none other than Hermione Granger in fact, the brightest witch in her year. Minerva decided she would teach the girl a lesson and stashed the wand in her bureau in her private rooms. Just for a few hours of course then she would give it back to her.

Then she sat down in her armchair by the window and waited. She took up the journal again pretending to be interested by what it said and hoped that Hermione had discovered her mishap by now. If not the woman would be more than worried. Soon enough she heard soft footsteps approaching her door, followed by a hesitant knock.

"Professor?" The muffled voice of Hermione could be heard and Minerva told her to enter. The girl opened the door slowly, unsurely and looked at the woman sitting by the window, engulfed in one of the wizarding journals she had sometimes seen laid upon her desk in the classroom.

"Yes?" Minerva asked impatiently and sent her a stern look making Hermione's heart skip a beat. She swallowed hard, wishing she wouldn't have to ask the following question.

"You haven't.. by any chance.. perhaps.. seen my wand?"

Minerva watched her fidget with the hem of her skirt as she spoke and realised how sexy she was in this state, vulnerable. Pushing those thoughts away she got up from her seat and walked towards the younger woman careful not to break eye-contact.

"You've lost your wand?" The seriousness in her voice was not lost on Hermione who seemed to shrink under her mentors gaze. Her eyes fell on her feet, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I think I left it here. Someone must have taken it" By now she was almost crying. What if Malfoy had it? If Harry was right about him being a Death Eater there was no telling what he could do with it, what if he gave it to his father, or to Bellatrix..?

Minerva saw the inner turmoil as Hermione's face turned a shade of scarlet but then she became as white as a ghost.

"Shit!" She swore loudly causing Minerva to almost jump in surprise.

"There is no need to use such language Miss Granger.." She made her way to the bureau and opened the bottom drawer, retrieving Hermione's wand, who looked like she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time her face screwed up in some strange grimace.

"I found it on your desk" Minerva took her hand and placed her wand in it, Hermione immediately feeling safer. She cherished the touch they had just shared and her body ached for more.

"Thank you.. Proffessor" She almost whispered the last part and turned around to leave when she felt Minerva's grip around her arm.

"Miss Granger.." She forced her to turn back and their eyes met again. Before Hermione could react Minerva had enveloped her in a warm embrace, her hand ending up on her lower back and the other still around her arm.

"Please take care of yourself" She whispered into her ear and Hermione felt her whole body shiver. Oh god she wanted her. Without thinking or caring about the consequences Hermione pressed her lips onto Minerva's neck, another shiver running through her body like fire as they met soft skin. She felt Minerva stiffen but placed another kiss, this time tasting her with the tip of her tongue, leaving a small trail of saliva.

"Hermione, no" Minerva pushed her off and backed away, shock displayed on her face. She didn't think she would do something like that. Hermione's mouth fell open but she didn't say anything. She merely stared at her for what felt like hours before her legs began to move on her own and she stormed out of the room.

_Sorry for the cliffy.. I'll start the next chapter immediately._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter of A beautiful mind:**

Hermione had never suffered from a depression like the one her uncle had, who couldn't work or do even the easiest tasks such as getting dressed or tending to his personal hygiene. It hadn't gone that far for Hermione but she was sure that if she was suffering from something, it was a clinical depression. It had been a month since the 'incident' with her mentor, which she regretted more than anything and just the thought of it made her want to cry and scream and kick things around the room. She was so embarrassed. Minerva had, of course pretended as if nothing had happened between them and Hermione did the same. Noone seemed to notice the change, except for one person, being perceptive as he was.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, it was after midnight and she couldn't sleep. The only sound came from the ticking clock that rested above the fireplace. The fire had almost died and Hermione was enjoying the dull light, her eyes half closed. She had her legs underneath her on the armchair and her head was on the armrest. Her arm hung loosely from the chair. In two weeks it was Christmas and she would leave the castle along with the others. She didn't know yet if she was happy about it or not. Nothing seemed to make her happy these days.

"Hermione? You're still up?"

She sat up and with a flick of her wand the fire was back. Harry was standing in the doorway, he must've sneaked down because she didn't hear his footsteps.

"God Harry you scared me" She said and turned her eyes back to the fireplace, not igniting a conversation. She heard him move and looked at him as he sat down in the armchair next to her. He was wearing a stripey pyjamas with the letter 'H' on his chest.

"That's cute" She remarked and received a snicker from Harry.

"Yeah Mrs Weasley gave it to me for my birthday this summer"

They shared a silence and for a moment Hermione considered going to bed. But then Harry started speaking.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked straight into her eyes and Hermione knew what he was going to ask.

"Ask away" She said and returned her gaze towards the fire. Recently she had begun to find it hard keeping eyecontact with people.

"What happened between you and McGonnagall?"

Hermione considered lying but a big part of her just wanted to spill everything. She had kept all of this within her for a long time and to say that she was hurting would be an understatement. So she told him what happened that day and how much she just wanted to undo it. She didn't think that Harry would've been so understanding or she would have told him sooner.

"Why do you regret it?" He asked, receiving a confused look from Hermione.

"Because she rejected me! She obviously finds me disgusting and .." She couldn't finish the sentence as the lump in her throat became too big. She hadn't cried about this yet, had not allowed herself to.

Harry watched as his friend struggled to control her emotions and felt truly sorry for her. Something inside him told him to act and he got up from his seat and squeezed himself in next to Hermione, grabbing her in for a hug. Two seconds after the sound of Hermione's sobs filled the room. She was shaking uncontrolably and had grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it tight. Harry rested his chin on her head and caressed her hand with his thumb. The picture would've been romantic had it not been for the fact that both of them had feelings for someone else.

"I know it's hard" He said after maybe ten minutes had passed. He thought of himself and Ginny.

"Sometimes I just feel like, I don't know, blowing stuff up" He continued.

He sighed and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I don't think she finds you disgusting though. Actually she's always looking at you, now when I think about it. Heh maybe she feels the same way" He chuckled and frowned when he got no response.

"'Mione?" He shook the body in his arms lightly and received a soft mumble. Carefully he swooped her up and carried her over to the sofa. He conjured a blanket and tucked it safely around her, reminding himself of Ron's mother when they were little.

"Sweet dreams" He spoke to her sleeping form and went back to his dormitory.

Hermione fluttered her eyes open and felt momentarily confused. The ceiling wasn't usually this color was it? One look around her reminded her that she had fallen asleep in Harry's arms and he seemed to have carried her to the sofa. She checked the time. 6.45. It was still early. Today was Saturday and the others wouldn't be awake for another two or three hours. As she sat up she could hear Harry's voice in her head, something about Minerva always looking at her. A jolt ran through her as the thought of that day came back and she remembered how intensely Minerva had looked at her. Suddenly Hermione felt happier than she had done in weeks. She got up and decided to take a bath, a nice, long, hot bath.

Minerva noticed the extra skip in Hermione's step this morning as she walked into the Great Hall. She had her hair in a ponytail and she looked fresh in her black tight jeans and white shirt. Was she wearing makeup? Minerva leaned forwards to get a better look, it didn't help much and Dumbledore who was sitting next to her raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour.

"Is there a reason for you to dip your necklace in your coffee?" He asked, amused. Minerva was startled by the fact that she indeed had let her ruby necklace dangle down her coffee mug and withdrew it quickly, wiping it clean with a spell.

"I was simply,-"

"Taking in Miss Granger's appearance?" He asked again, a small smile playing on his lips.

Minerva didn't know what to say. How did he know? He had been absent most of the time these last couple of months.

"I had a chat with Mr Potter" Albus continued and winked at her. "Don't worry, I don't judge you" He added as Minerva's face turned crimson.

"I'm sure there is no need for me to remind you of the dangers should you pursue a relationship with her though" He started.

"What on earth are you blabbering about you old coot!" Minerva burst out, her eyes almost popping out of her skull.

"I am referring to your infatuation with,-"

"That's preposterous" Minerva muttered lowering her voice a little since the students closest to the staff table had raised their heads and looked at them, curious about what was causing the womans outburst.

Albus looked at her for a moment but decided not to push it further. Harry had come to him this morning, feeling troubled for his friend. Albus had chuckled to himself, he would never have pegged the young boy for a match-maker. Of course a student/teacher-relationship was strictly forbidden but Hermione wouldn't be a student forever.

He glanced at Minerva again who seemed lost in thought; her eyes unfocused, looking far into the distance.

Hermione's parents had decided to spend Christmas in Rome and when she had been asked to join she had declined. They had been disappointed and couldn't understand why Hermione would choose to stay in the castle alone with the staff. Ron kept begging her to come stay at the Burrow but Harry didn't seem as persistent and Hermione understood that he understood. Ron didn't seem that mad at her anymore, he was being his old self again. He gave her a bear hug three days before christmas, when everyone was leaving. She had received a muggle book from him by her favorite author, Virgina Woolf. She had been genuinely surprised and impressed and given him a big kiss on the cheek. From Harry she got five new quills and two boxes of chocolate frogs.

She was chewing on one of frogs, sitting in the windowsill on the seventh floor, her eyes locked on something outside. She had spotted a squirrel and wondered how it had ended up here. There were no pine trees in the forbidden forest or anywhere near the castle.

Minerva watched Hermione from behind a stone pillar. She had seen the girl perched on the windowsill and had hidden without knowing why. She was munching on something and her eyes were focused on something outside. The sight was adorable and Minerva sighed as she thought she was going to melt into a puddle right there. She had rejected her about a month ago and it was one of the hardest things she had done. When Minerva had pushed her away Hermione had at first looked surprised, then ashamed and they had barely spoken since then.

She felt angry when she thought of what Dumbledore had said before. As if she didn't know pursuing a relationship with a student would be impossible! It was strictly forbidden, she could end up in Azkaban for Merlin's sake! Though Hermione is one year older then her classmates, which means she is seventeen.

Minerva wondered why the girl had decided to stay here during the holidays. Her parents were going to Rome, wouldn't it be a wonderful journey to miss? Minerva really wanted to talk to her, to see her up close. She stepped out from behind the pillar and walked up to Hermione who had just popped in another whatever it was she was eating. When Minerva got nearer she recognized the little frog in her hand and smiled.

"Good evening Miss Granger"

Hermione looked up, surprised. She stopped chewing for a while and merely stared at the figure in front of her, the person she had just been thinking about since the squirrel had decided to take off, leaving tiny footprints in the snow.

"Good evening Professor"

Minerva noticed a small blush on her cheeks and felt her own body go warm. God, why did she react like this? She just wanted to slam the girl up against the wall and….

Hermione watched her mentor as she had the most peculiar look on her face. Her eyes were dark and half-closed and entirely focused on her. She felt her heart beat rapidly and licked her lips nervously.

"Er, is anything wrong?" She asked, her voice a bit unsteady. She had never seen Minerva looking so…. Lustful? The thought sent shivers down her spine and directly to her center. Hermione felt her body start shaking involuntarily under the intense gaze her professor was giving her. She had dropped her box of chocolate frogs but neither of them noticed. Suddenly Minerva seemed to come out of her trance as she blinked a few times.

"My dear girl you are shaking" Minerva approached Hermione and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah it's chilly up here" Hermione admitted.

Minerva sat down next to her and conjured a scarf which she wrapped around Hermione carefully. Hermione felt her fingers accidentally touch her cheek and felt as though her skin was suddenly on fire. Minerva's hand stopped in mid-air and slowly, slowly her fingers returned to Hermione's soft cheek, stroking it. Their eyes connected and both knew how the other felt, what the other wanted.

Hermione whimpered as Minerva pressed her lips on her own. She closed her eyes and buried her hands in soft, dark curls. Minerva felt a warmth in her neither region caused by the sound that had erupted from her cub and deepened the kiss, one hand in her hair and the other on her waist. At the moment she had completely forgotten who she was, who they were. At the moment nothing existed but their love, their feelings and Minerva grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked Hermione's head back, exposing her throat. Hearing the girl gasp she moaned and kissed the soft skin, feeling hands clawing at her robes.

"Prof- Minerva.."

Minerva jerked her head up at the sound of Hermione's pleading and realised they were still in the corridor. She looked at Hermione and felt herself become wet as she took in her appearance. Her hair and clothes ruffled, her lips red and swollen, and her eyes darkened with lust.. Minerva swallowed. She couldn't bed a student.

"I-I'm sorry" She apologized and stood up. Hermione's expression changed so quickly it was almost scary. To say that she looked disappointed and hurt would be an understatement. Minerva's heart and body screamed at her to stay but her mind said otherwise. In the end her rationality took over and she kept mumbling apologies while fixing her robes. Hermione watched her walk away and felt as though someone had bashed on her with a rock, or dug a thousand knives into her heart.

TBC

**I'm so so so so sorry for the cliffhanger but I really must sleep!**  
**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Goodnight!xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Taking one last glance at the house where she had lived for the past eleven years Hermione secured her rucksack and started walking. Her train to Paris would leave in an hour so she decided to get breakfast first. Her parents were currently on a plane to Australia, having no memory of ever having a child as she has used a powerful obliviate on both of them. The thought of them was too painful so her focus drifted to the forthcoming months. After Minerva`s second rejection Hermione had taken the decision to take the previously offered scholarship and had thoroughly enjoyed the look of trepidation on her Professor`s face as she announced it. Her own face was expressionless; she was neither happy nor sad.

Beaumarchais was a regular collage situated in the middle of Paris and consisted of two parts: one for muggles and one for wizardkind. Naturally, the muggle "side" of the school had no idea that they shared the premises with wizards and witches since they were under a strong concealment charm. The school had a good reputation and the photos Hermione had seen in the brochure displayed people smiling and laughing, with beautiful nature in the background, the lighting adjusted to fit the ideal of a perfect school with perfect surroundings. The photos had made her slightly anxious as it reminded her of the fact that she was probably expected to make friends. She thought of Ron and Harry as she entered a café next to the station and a scene started playing in her mind.

She had taken them for a walk around the school grounds and as they stopped by the lake she had inhaled deeply before she started talking.

"Guys, I have some news, some very important news that will change everything"

And then she had told them about the offer and that she had accepted. Although, rather than waiting until the fall Hermione had asked to be transferred immediately which meant she would spend the spring and autumn in Paris. They took it quite well. Harry offered congratulations with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She could see his worry over not having her with them to search for the horcruxes and her chest stung from guilt. However, Hermione was secretly planning to join them after the semester but since she wasn't sure if it would be possible yet she kept it to herself. Ron smiled at her and said he was proud of her. Their gestures made her heart fill with warmth and for a moment she wondered if she had taken the right decision. But her hesitation faded quickly as she had noticed a familiar figure in the corner of her eye, looking her way.

"A big latte please" Hermione told the man behind the counter whose gaze lingered on her a bit too long for her comfort so she pretended to read the menu.

"Anything else Miss" he asked with a big smile plastered on his face which made Hermione want to turn and leave.

"Just the coffee thanks" She said dryly and gave him the 2 pounds that had been in her pocket since last year.

She took a seat by the window and checked the time. 45 minutes left. Her cell phone felt awkward in her hand. She had just received it last year and had not had much opportunity to use it yet. The new technology was overwhelming and Hermione felt like she was still living in the past, she wasn't quite up to date in the muggle world and she didn't know why but it bothered her. Chucking it into her rucksack she decided to postpone her update and moments after the annoying waiter brought her the coffee and to her surprise a chocolate croissant placed neatly on a napkin.

"On the house" His teeth had not been regularly attended Hermione noticed as she thanked him reluctantly and offered a half smile. She looked down at the pastry and contemplated whether to eat it or not as if it was the biggest decision of her life. In the end her stomach chose for her and she quickly ate it, ignoring the man`s smiles sent her way.

When the train finally emerged Hermione couldn`t have been more relieved. She boarded the train as soon as the doors opened and found her seat after a few minutes of searching. It was a bit odd that she was going there by muggle transportation but apparently that`s how it worked. She checked her pockets; ticket, keys, wallet and her wand, it was all there. Her acceptance letter was in her handbag. Suddenly she felt nervous, what if they had forgotten about her and no one would be greeting her at the platform? She quickly dismissed the thought as it was highly unlikely and started to read the book that Ron had given her just a few days ago.

It didn't take long before Minerva drifted into her mind and she felt a knot in her stomach, a knot that just wouldn't untie itself no matter how hard she tried. Minerva had apologized more than once and then making sure that Hermione understood that "nothing could come of this, as I am sure you understand" Her voice had been filled with sincere regret and sadness and Hermione had turned and left the office without a word. The day after she announced that she would be leaving and the face of Minerva at that moment was imprinted in her mind since then. Fragile. She would describe the woman as fragile. Not normally but at that moment she was. Hermione wondered whether Minerva was actually in love with her or if it was just a passing fancy. Was she in love with Minerva? No. Yes. Sighing loudly Hermione closed the book. Would she be able to forget or would this haunt her for the rest of the year, for the rest of her life? The logical answer would be yes, of course she would get over it. But how?

**4,5 months later**

Hermione unfolded the letter and read it for the tenth time. It was from Ron and held an invitation to his brother`s wedding with Fleur Delacour. But it wasn`t the actual invitation that made her read it over and over again, it was the last line where he had added: "Oh and Professor McG is coming" as if that would make her decision clear. She wondered if perhaps he knew, if Harry had told him. If he did it was sort of endearing that he cared enough to let her know. She felt a small bit of gratitude towards her redheaded friend but her anxiety that had been dormant for the past months started to wake, creeping into every vein in her body. Of course she couldn't miss the wedding, which meant she had to see Minerva; it was inevitable.

Minerva held the letter in her trembling hands. A wedding invitation. It was probably the last thing she wanted to attend right now, because the war was closing in upon them and because of Albus` tragic death, but mainly because she knew Miss Granger would be there.

Sitting down in her armchair she placed the parchment softly on her overloaded desk. The same memory kept repeating itself in her head, when Hermione had stepped into her office with a most determined look on her face that was bordering to hostile, announcing she would take the scholarship after all. Minerva wondered if a heart could break a hundred times because it broke every time she thought of that day. Her feelings for the young girl hadn't diminished since her absence, on the contrary, she kept thinking about her student day and night, the brunette finding her way into her dreams, sometimes vivid, sometimes very abstract. She could wake up at night remembering nothing but her scent, or the color of her eyes. Minerva glanced down at the letter again. Perhaps this was her chance. Hermione was an adult and basically no longer her student anymore. She felt a lump in her throat and she stood up hastily, taking a decision.

_Guys I`m sorry for the super duper late update, I was abroad for a long time and had no inspiration whatsoever to continue writing this but now I`m finishing it, there wont be many more chapters so please bear with me. Im sorry once again._

_Lisachan_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Burrow was towering over Hermione as she neared the door to the Weasley's. The boys had asked her to come a few days earlier to spend some time together and help with preparations for the wedding. Hermione had gladly accepted, having missed the welcoming feeling that was always present as soon as she stepped through the threshold.

"Hermione dear, come in!" Molly ushered her in before closing the door then enveloped her in a big hug. Hermione smiled and hugged the woman back, relishing in the warmth and comfort of her best friend's mom. Obviously she didn't know anything about what happened between her and Ron, and Hermione silently thanked him for having enough sense to keep quiet about it, at least for now. She didn't want to be excluded from this family just yet, especially now that her own parents were on the other side of the planet. The familiar sound of running footsteps brought Hermione from her thoughts and Harry and Ron appeared followed by Ginny who was beaming.

"Hermione Gods I've missed you!" She nearly shouted and grabbed Hermione for a rib cracking hug, nearly choking the breath out of her.

"Good to see you too Gin'" She barely managed to press out from her lips before the smaller girl released her, only to have Harry attack her followed by Ron.

"Wow guys if you missed me this much how come you didn't write me more often?" Hermione half joked and saw Ron sending Harry a worrisome glance.

"Er.. well the school was really busy with the upcoming N.E.W.T's and all. You know" He tried to explain and visibly relaxed when Hermione declared she wasn't seriously hurt.

They all sat down in the kitchen with a cup of cocoa, Mr. Weasley had arrived from the Ministry just a moment earlier and he was now sitting in front of Hermione but instead of drinking cocoa he seemed to be having a shot of whiskey. Hermione suddenly felt childish sitting there with her school friends drinking hot chocolate and even though she had spent most of the semester alone, all she wanted at the moment was to go to her room and hide in her bed.

"How have you been Hermione? How is Paris?" Arthur asked after taking a sip of his auburn colored drink. She could see bags under his eyes and wondered if he had to go through a lot at work.

"Wonderful. Although I've been there before. But the school is magnificent, not like Hogwarts mind you" She sent a smile to her old school friends who returned it. "I've learned a lot though, things we don't get to learn at Hogwarts" At the end of the sentence she lowered her voice when she realized how it sounded.

"What do you mean? Can you give us an example?" Mr. Weasley peered at her over his glass. She licked her lips nervously trying to think how to formulate the next sentence.

"Well for starters their library is huge, I mean really huge. And there is no restricted section, you can read whatever you want. And the teachers there aren't much for theory… which was a disappointment at first" She saw Ron rolling his eyes at this and continued. "However my proficiency at casting spells have increased, dueling is a part of the daily schedule. I think you would like this school Harry" She finished and looked at her raven haired friend who nodded slowly in response.

"Yeah it sounds amazing" The tone in his voice followed by his gaze dropping to the table indicated that he had no intention of applying for this school. Everybody knew that he wouldn't stay. He had to destroy Voldemort. Hermione immediately felt stupid and wished she hadn't said anything. An unwanted silence settled around the table for a couple of minutes before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to go to bed, bidding all of them good night. Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"Where is Fred and George?" She asked, puzzled by their absence.

"Oh they're at their shop still. I swear soon they will move in there for good" Ron said and chuckled sadly. In spite of them being annoying it was obvious he would feel lonely without his older brothers. Hermione offered him a smile and said she would go to bed too. Ginny followed her and soon they were sitting on each bed in Ginny's room.

Hermione was undoing her shirt to change into her pyjamas when Ginny asked a question that nearly had her topple over the bed.

"So who's the guy?"

Hermione looked up and straight into her friends' eyes that seemed to held a spark of amusement by her reaction.

"What guy?" She pulled off her tank top, sitting in only a bra and jeans. Ginny started laughing which had her even more confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You just look so funny, sitting there half naked with your eyebrows knitted together. You look like McGonnagall"

At the mention of her previous teacher Hermione started blushing and quickly put on her pyjama shirt, trying to hide her face.

"What's wrong? I know you Hermione and there is something bothering you. Now who is it?" Ginny kept going and Hermione thought she was going to explode.

"There is no one! What makes you think there is someone and it's none of your business anyway" She said a bit more sourly than she had intended but couldn't find the strength to care so she dove under the covers with a tiny "good night" to her friend who kept looking astonished. Just before she had lain down she had seen something outside the window. A pair of familiar, green eyes. Her heart kept beating fast for several minutes until she had to tell herself to calm down.

The next day Hermione apologized, explaining the last months had put a strain on her with so much school work plus coping in a whole new environment. Ginny had accepted the apology and said she was right to get angry and that it indeed wasn't her business. She just couldn't help having a 'curious nature', she explained which earned a smile from Hermione.

The preparations took most of her time during the three days she spent there and she, Harry and Ron barely had time to talk about the Horcruxes let alone make any plans. The day before the wedding Kingsley announced that the Minister, Scrimgeour would be arriving and the three of them couldn't help but get nervous.

It turned out he wanted the same thing as everyone else, information about their quest. Hermione had received a children's book which she had no idea what to do with. She had already read it several times by the evening and finally gave up, stuffing it into her beaded bag. The boys and Ginny decided to play a last game of Quidditch with Fred and George so Hermione was left sitting in the grass watching. She didn't mind really, the thought of sitting on one of those brooms made her slightly queasy and she couldn't hit a ball even if her life depended on it.

Before going to bed Hermione decided to take a last look at the book and sat down next to the window. Just as she was about to flip the page she saw them again. Turning her head so quickly her neck cracked she caught the sight of emerald eyes before they suddenly vanished. Hermione blinked, wondering if this whole business with Minerva was causing her to go mad.

The following morning was anything but calm. Molly had woken them up by yelling at Arthur for trying out his new cleaning equipment which he claimed by muggles to be called a "vakee cleaner". The thing was now lying in a heap on the floor, parts of it scattered all over, a result of Molly's fury. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle when she came down and saw the mess, but felt sorry for poor Arthur whose only intention was to help. She wondered how he solved the problem with electricity but the question was quickly answered when her eyes caught the sight of two small holes in the wall, undoubtly handmade by Arthur. The next two minutes she had to spend in the bathroom to avoid being heard laughing her lungs out.

By lunchtime, nearly everything was ready. Hermione transfigured her jeans and top into a beautiful red dress and her sneakers into a pair of matching heels. Ginny had volunteered to fix her hair so she was patiently waiting for the redhead to appear. Meanwhile Hermione took the time to study herself in the mirror. She had grown up, that was for sure. She looked at her cleavage, wondering if she should adjust the dress to avoid being stared at. "_But you want her to look at you, don't you?" _A voice was heard inside of her and she faintly blushed. Reaching for her makeup she started applying a small amount of foundation although her perfect complex hardly made it necessary. After a few minutes Ginny showed up, already dressed and looking like a doll.

"Oh Hermione you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed and conjured a set of tools. "Now let's tame that bush of yours"

The comment made Hermione bubble with laughter and blush at the same time. An hour later and several "ouches" Hermione was ready to face the public. The guests had already started to arrive and as she made her way across the lawn butterflies started growing in her stomach. Greeting a few people she knew, Luna Lovegood and her father, and some of Ron's relatives made her feel slightly better but then she spotted her, chatting with an old looking man. She was wearing a green tartan dress with a light green chiffon around her shoulders making her look exceptionally beautiful. Hermione held her breath and couldn't help but stare at the woman standing less than ten feet away. This would be a long evening, a long evening indeed.

_I'm aware that I make some mistakes in my story but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless._  
_Thank you for reading and extra thanks to those who review._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and that this chapter will live up to your expectations. Happy reading!**

Chapter 11

Minerva looked at herself in the mirror for the twelfth time that day. She just couldn't decide whether she looked good or not. Usually her appearance was the least of her problems as she had much more important issues at hand but today was an exception. Today she had to look perfect. Dabbing her cheeks with powder she felt utterly ridiculous, pampering herself for a girl that would probably not even want to have anything to do with her. "_She must hate me"_ Minerva thought and felt the familiar sting in her chest. Her eyes looked back at her, they were filled with regret. She kept staring at her own reflection and wondered why her cheek was wet. Then she saw the tears, tears that she hadn't shed even when Dumbledore had died. She simply hadn't allowed herself. Until now.

Hermione exhaled deeply and took three steps forward. Then she waited. Minerva pretended to be busy with her conversation but Hermione knew she had noticed her. The old man became weary of her intrusion and excused himself, leaving the two of them alone. Minerva looked abashed but Hermione saw she couldn't keep herself from staring. _"Hah! Good thing I left the cleavage"_

"You've been following me" She said startling them both. That's not what she had planned to say, but now it was out. She had realized it only moments earlier, as soon as she had seen her. Minerva had followed her in her animagus form, making quick escapes possible.

"I'm sorry" Minerva's voice was small and it broke Hermione's heart. She wanted nothing more than to take this woman in her arms. But she couldn't.

"Why?" Hermione asked, not caring about the people around them who were beginning to listen in on them.

"Not here. Come" Minerva began walking and Hermione followed. They stopped behind the shed where Arthur kept his muggle gear. Hermione was aware this might be suspicious to some people and felt a bit better knowing Minerva knew that too but didn't seem to care. It was a small comfort.

"I missed you Hermione. I needed to see how you were faring" The older woman spoke with a solemn voice. Their eyes locked and Hermione was the one who broke eye contact first. She kept her gaze on the ground, her eyes fixed on a candy wrap the Weasley twins must've left behind. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. Minerva came closer and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Hermione didn't respond and this seemed to put her off as she let go and stepped back.

"All my life I've done things my own way, I've followed my path and my heart and always knew what to do when dealing with a specific situation. I have never doubted myself. Until now. I just don't know what to do with you, all I know is that I want you"

Minerva's words etched into her soul. Hermione felt her lower lip quiver and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep tears from spilling if she kept standing here.

She closed her eyes and after a few seconds felt the others lips press against hers. Her body responded immediately and soon they were both engrossed in a passionate kiss. Minerva nipped at her bottom lip and Hermione moaned softly. It was gentle and caring. Hermione could smell the older woman's perfume and felt herself intoxicated with the scent.

"I love you"

She heard the words being spoken but wasn't sure who had said it. Opening her eyes she saw expectant eyes searching her own.

"I love you too" Hermione answered honestly and without hesitation. Yes it was true, but she still remembered the pain, she was still hurt.

"I'm still angry" she said and Minerva nodded in understanding.

"I know"

"I'm not your student anymore"

"I know"

They held each other's gaze for what felt like forever before she heard a commotion on the other side of the house. Hermione saw a figure in a black cloak appear in the corn field and her eyes became wide with fear.

"Death Eaters, Hermione run!" Minerva whispered as she prepared herself for battle. Hermione ran a short distance before she turned around and ran back, her lips crashing against Minerva's. They kissed feverishly until the sound of an explosion made them jump apart and Minerva pushed the girl away from her.

"Run! Harry needs you Hermione"

Hermione didn't hesitate. She ran. She ran as fast as her heels allowed her to, until she remembered and transfigured them back into sneakers. She collided with Ron and Harry and they apparated mere seconds later. Holding onto their hands she had to fight the urge to vomit and was relieved when she felt steady ground beneath her. She took a look around and saw where she had taken them. A deserted alley in London.

"Here" She pulled out a set of clothes from her bag as her mind tried to suppress what had happened mere minutes earlier. The feel of Minerva's lips against her own was still there, she could still taste her. The boys changed quickly and so did she and soon they found themselves walking aimlessly on the street.

The Death Eaters were ruthless, setting fire onto the tent and everything around it. Minerva saw the trio gather together and apparate. She didn't have time to grieve; a Death eater was using crucio on the old man she had conversed with earlier and she sent a well-aimed curse, hitting him straight in the chest. A familiar cackle erupted from the figure and Minerva felt her chest tighten. Bellatrix Lestrange. They dueled for a while, Bellatrix sending jets of green light which Minerva deflected easily at first but she soon grew tired; she wasn't young anymore and the Black sister took advantage of that. Minerva tripped on something and fell to the ground. She saw with horror how Bellatrix raised her wand and mouthed the word 'crucio'. Minerva tried not to scream but the pain grew worse as the witch intensified the curse and soon she heard herself screaming until her throat was sore. Bellatrix gloated while standing over her, her half-rotten teeth exposed as she laughed. Suddenly it ended. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters withdrew and Minerva knew she had nearly escaped death. She sat up coughing, her throat feeling dry and raw. People were laying across the field. Someone had managed to put out the fire, smoke lingering in the air. Someone was crying. Minerva stood on shaky legs and saw others do the same. Nobody seemed to be seriously injured which was a relief. Some had suffered the cruciatus curse but that was the extent of the damage the Death Eaters had done.

Minerva looked at the spot where Hermione had apparated with the others. Mixed feelings were stirring inside of her. She was happy they had sorted it out before the invasion but wished they could've had more time together. There were still a lot of things they needed to discuss.

"Be safe" she whispered and closed her eyes, remembering the kisses they had shared only moments ago. In spite of everything that had happened she smiled. Deep inside of her she knew that Hermione would be alright.

"Minerva! Are you okay?" She could hear Molly asking as she stepped over debris to get closer to the older woman.

"Yes my dear. I'm fine" She answered and the two shared an embrace.

"My son" Molly whispered as she cried silently into her chest.

"He'll be okay, ssch" Minerva held the ample woman as she kept soothing her. Soon Arthur took over and Minerva joined the group of aurors that had gathered in front of the house, everyone's eyes on her as she took the spot in the middle.

"Harry and the others are finding a way to defeat Voldemort. And we'll do everything in our power to help them" She spoke while the others nodded in consent. Inside she felt something she hadn't felt in a while, an intense rush of adrenaline, war was upon them and she had to fight for her loved ones. She had to fight for Hermione, the woman whom she loved and who loved her back. It was bittersweet, many would suffer, many tears would be spilt but she was ready.

The End

**Liked it? Hated it? Either way please review, it helps me become a better writer.**

**xoxo**


End file.
